TOO BITTER TOO SWEET
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Sam wasn't someone who had friends, in fact he was just the weirdo kid with two powers instead of one. But when the Jock Gabriel Novak wants to be friends with him, his whole world is turned upside down. Especially when a yellow eyed man sets his eyes on Sam and his powers.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPN

CHAPTER 1

Sam Winchester was a peculiar person, he had been his entire life. When most kids wanted to hang out and play or go to the movies, he wanted to stay inside and read. Most people had a group of friends, he had a library of books. It wasn't like he choose to be alone, when he was a small child he was already reading books like ' _Oliver Twist'_ and ' _Moby Dick'_ it never gravitated people his age to even spare him a glance. Now that he is a junior in highschool, he was already reading books that most people in college would have to read as an assignment, as you could probably guess he was the one of those people who got straight A's. His older brother, Dean, was already a junior in college aiming to get a masters in criminal psychology. From the last call that Sam had gotten from him which was about a week ago, he had already gotten a lover, Castiel. Sam was happy for him, Dean had always been the social butterfly of the family, so it wasn't a surprise when he had found a lover before Sam.

The large clock that hung above the dark red coloured book shelves ticked loudly throughout the mostly empty library. Sam sighed from his bent over position at the librarian's desk and turned a page in the book he was reading. He liked his part time job, nobody liked to stay in the library, except when they had projects, and book reports to do. But other than that, Sam didn't have to talk more than two words to a person. The library was safe place to him from the harsh stares of his classmates. He smiled slightly to himself and repositioned himself to sit cross legged in his large rolling office chair, with his favorite book in his lap. ' _Alice in wonderland'_ had been his favorite since childhood story, Dean would read it to him since their father was never really around, the story of a girl falling down a rabbit hole and into a new world had never failed to drag him in. He reached out a hand and lightly began to spin himself around in the large office chair, he watched as each section of the library passed by him slowly. His eyes flickered to each section with slight bemusement puke green colour of the nonfiction section to the lavender shaded area of the fiction section, and then to the red and blue colors that decorated the adult and children's area. He spun himself a few more times before a his eyes caught a color that was out of place. He let his chair spin to a stop, facing the teen that was standing in front of the desk with a grin on his face and a lollipop stick caught between his teeth. The teen let out a dramatic gasp as Sam came to a complete stop.

"Oh! Come on! I've been trying to do that dramatic chair twist since I was eight and yet here you are, doing it in one try!"

Sam stared at him with wide eyes, there in front of him, clad in his usual red jock jacket, was Gabriel Novak. Never in his entire short life had he ever seen a jock walk into a library willingly. The school both Gabriel and Sam went to, was a school for, 'People with special abilities'. PWSA for short, Sam was the only one in his family born with these abilities. Sam could see, parts of the future, and can do telekinesis, nobody was born with two abilities, the last one that had two was born in the 60's and there hadn't been one since then, until Sam. Although the problem with having two abilities was that you could only control one, sam could control his telekinesis but the future vision was would happen randomly and would cause him to have a small seizure, the nosebleeds and migraines where a side effect. Dean had always been worried that Sam would have one of these attacks in places that could get him killed, Sam argued telling him that he rarely left the house, Dean retaliated with;

" _You say that now, but what would happen if you were crossing the street in the middle of the night or day and you get hit?! What then? What if you get robbed?! Or someone kidnaps you?! What then?"_ Sam never knew how to respond, Dean had a point, but Sam didn't have any friends to he couldn't do anything about it.

Gabriel Novak was born with the ability to teleport objects and himself, which wasn't common, the Novak's were the only one's in the state of Kansas that could teleport. Gabriel had an outgoing personality, along with his three older brother's, Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer, Gabriel was the youngest child but the most popular one. Gabriel had such a crazy sugar addiction, that Sam was surprised that he didn't have diabetes. Gabriel was the school's prankster, often spray painting a car of his enemies, booby trapping freshmen lockers or streaking naked in the middle of a football game, or throwing bucket fulls of confetti at people in the cafeteria and shouting, "Be happy you're born!" After all his personality seemed so huge to Sam, that he often tried to avoid him, in fear of being pranked.

Sam fidgeted for a moment, and closed his book, placing it on the desk and reaching out his hand towards the desk, pulling himself closer with his ability. He stared at Gabriel for a moment, eyebrows raised in confusion, when Gabriel didn't get a response he side and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know where I can find books on the french revolution? I got this essay that's due tomorrow, and I've been kinda partying all weekend…"

Sam blinked for a moment and then pointed towards the nonfiction section.

"I-It s-s-should be over there, a-around the t-third s-shelf."

Gabriel blinked for a moment, his whiskey eyes spared a quick look in the direction he pointed in before settling back on Sam.

"Hey, your Sam right?"

Sam looked surprised for a moment before shakily nodding his head. Gabriel tilted his head and smiled.

"Well Sam-A-lam, I'll be seeing you around more often."

Gabriel winked, turned and began walking towards the nonfiction section, leaving Sam in a confused daze at the desk. Sam sighed and picked his book up again, flipping to the page he last read. Gabriel lazily spun the cherry lollipop in his mouth and let his eyes wander towards the third book shelf, sure enough, just like Sam had stuttered out, there were books about the french revolution. He quickly chose the book that looked the most interesting and walked towards the nearest computer, time to get started on a boring assignment, hoping that he would at least get a C.

By the time Gabriel stood up again, the sun had gone down and his back had begun to ache. Rubbing at it he made his way back to the front desk after he put away the book he used. He was upset that he wasted a perfect monday afternoon stuck in a library, is mood lightened up as he spotted Sam at the desk, sitting in the same position but with a different book.

"Hey Sammy! Whatcha reading?"

Gabriel leaned forward onto the desk, unwrapping and popping a watermelon lollipop into his mouth. Sam jumped, hands fumbling with the book he held, wide eyes staring at Gabriel.

"Hey, you didn't forget I was here did ya?"

Sam laughed nervously.

"I-I thought you left already, t-this place i-is really quiet, and I didn't hear you."

Gabriel laughed and planted his hands onto the desk.

"I was listening to music on blast on my headphone's the whole time."

Sam closed the book and looked out to the front doors, noticing that it was starting to get dark. He looked at the large ticking clock that hung above the book shelves.

7:24pm

"Y-You should g-get going, i-it's closing time."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you guys close at 7:30?"

Sam nodded and stood.

"Y-Yes but I have to clean up any books that people have left out."

Gabriel smiled and stood.

"Then I'll help you."

Sam tried to protest, but Gabriel raised a hand.

"Scouts honor."

Sam raised an eyebrow and ducked his head moving to a nearby table in the kid's section. Gabriel followed, picking up stray comics and random children's books that had been left under the tables.

"So… Sammy, you got any friends?"

Sam tensed, and grabbed a book that talked about supernatural creatures.

"N-no…"

Gabriel frowned and placed his small stack on the nearest table.

"Why not?"

Sam frowned and turned to look at Gabriel, picking up the small stack and placing it unto his pile with a small 'thanks'.

"I was born with two powers Gabriel…"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and followed Sam as he walked towards the desk.

"So, I think that's awesome, I don't think that explains why you don't have any friends."

Sam huffed and placed the books into the re-stock bin, he turned to Gabriel and gathered his jacket and keys.

"I'm a person who likes to read latin filled textbooks for fun, I have straight A's, and I like to hang out in the library. C-can't you tell why I don't have any friends?"

Sam began walking towards the exit, stuffing his arms into the selves of his brown hoodie. Gabriel scurried after him, jumping when Sam flicked off the light switch.

"Okay I can see where boring pops in, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have friends!"

Sam opened the glass doors and shivered at the drop in temperature, he silently cursed the september air and waited until Gabriel was outside before turning and locking the doors.

"W-Well I don't know why I don't have friends, people just tend to avoid me. I mean I had a friend once, but all she did was just use me, I don't see the reason to have one, people avoid me, and I avoid them."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to walk home.

"Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Wait!"

Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around, making eye contact with Gabriel, Sam shivered. Gabriel's whiskey coloured eyes seemed to glow golden in the dark.

"I have a proposition."

Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged Gabriel's hand off of his shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"One month, one month for me to show you what it's like to have a friend, if you don't like it we don't have to stay friends, but if you do, we can be friends."

Sam's expression furrowed into one of confusion.

"Why do you want to be friends with me? Is this some prank? Do you think that's funny?"

Gabriel's expression became one that mixed with flustered and panic.

"N-no! It's nothing like that! It's just… You seem nice and I just want to get to know you."

Sam studied his face for a moment and sighed, pondering on the offer, Ruby wasn't a nice person, and Gabriel did seem like a jerk whenever Sam saw him. But he had also noticed that Gabriel seemed like he didn't want to scare him off. He sighed and took his hand out of his pocket.

"F-fine, deal."

Gabriel seemed relieved, shaking his hand with eagerness.

"Great! You won't regret it… probably."

Sam's lips quirked upwards at that remark. Gabriel's phone began to ring, the shorter man took out his large touch screen and winced at the caller ID.

"Shit, it's my dad...Welp I'm screwed."

Sam smiled a bit, Gabriel answered his phone and from the short distance they stood from each other Sam could hear yelling.

"Dad! I did tell you! I left you a voicemail!"

More yelling.

"W-what?! You can't blame that on me! It's not my fault you never check your voicemail! If you don't believe me ask Luci! Yeah I'll be home soon, love ya too, Bye."

Gabriel hung up the phone with the look of relief, he looked at Sam with sparkling eyes.

"For a moment there I thought he was going to call me out on that goat prank I did this morning."

Sam began to laugh, a look of disbelief thrown on his face.

"That was you? Of course it was...I can't believe you."

A loud binging sound came from Gabriel's phone, when Gabriel looked at the text he winced and laughed nervously looking at Sam with regret.

"Spoke too soon."

Sam laughed harder than he thought he would.

"I'll see you soon Sam-a-lam."

Sam shyly waved goodbye as Gabriel ran towards his motorcycle and drove away. He headed towards his house as the smile melted away into a frown as he remember that nobody was going to be there.


End file.
